The Sleepover  Fruits Basket Style!
by Floofy chan
Summary: My very first fanfic! It's about the furuba cast having a sleepover at Hana's house, and things go very, VERY, wrong. Kyo gets high, Megumi falls in love with Kisa, Hiro gets cursed by Megumi, and a bunch of other stuff. Enjoy! Chapter 4 finally up!
1. Chapter One

**The Sleepover – Furuba Style!- Chapter One**

_**Author's Notes: **__Yay! My first ever fan fiction! Enjoy! Like I said, it's my first fan fiction, so please go easy on me! I really do need to say a huge thanks to Julie (known as xxstarxgazerxx) for helping me out so much on it. Thanks for everything! Well, the first chapter is pretty boring, but you have to read it so you know what's going on in the rest of the story._

_WARNING: If you notice that everyone's sort of out of character, I did that on purpose. So deal with it!!!_

_And, to my friends who have read most of this fanfic before, I just want to say I made a few minor changes. Ok, I made a lot of changes. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, nor am i affiliated with Natsuki Takaya in any way. I am just an innocent fan making a fanfic, so please don't sue me!_

_Okay, on with the story. Enjoy!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The last bell of the school day rang, as Tohru, Uo and Hana were walking out of class together.

"So, Tohru, how have you been doing lately?" asked Uo, "You've been so busy at your job I haven't heard from you that much."'

"I've been fine, what is it to you?" said Tohru.

"Well, excuse me for being worried!" said Uo.

Uo thought for a second. "Hey, Hanajima, maybe this weekend we should go to your place or something?"

"Why not?" Hana said with her usual quiet Goth-like voice.

"Or, better yet, let's make it a sleepover!" said Uo, "Yo, Tohru, ask some of the Sohmas of they might wanna come, ok?"

"Sure! But, who should we invite?" asked Tohru.

"Definietly the Prince and Orangetop, and Momiji and the white haired dude." Uo thought, "Anyone else?"

"I think that's everybody!" Tohru checked the time, "I guess I better get going! See you both Saturday!"

Uo and Hana both waved good-bye as Tohru started walking to her job.

(Okay, so let's just say Tohru worked her ass off at work and she's coming home exhausted or something like that. Work with me, people!!!)

"I'm home!" Tohru shouted.

"Welcome home, Tohru." Yuki replied. (A/N: Yes, he usually calls her Miss Honda, but I decided not to, cuz it gets annoying.)

"Where's Shigure and Kyo?"

"Shigure's probably in his room, and I think Kyo went out for a walk or something."

(A/N: Don't ask why Kyo was out on a walk. I honestly have no idea why.)

"Oh...well, I guess I should get started with dinner!" Tohru rushed in the kitchen.

Yuki and Tohru heard some shouting and crying from Shigure's room. They went to see what was going on. Yuki opened the door and saw Mii with tears in her eyes.

"BUT SHIGURE! I NEED THE MANUSCRIPT TODAY! NOW HURRY UP AND WRITE YOU FRIGGIN PROCRASTINATOR!"

Shigure stared at the blank page in front of him for a long, **long **time. "Sorry, Mii, I just don't feel inspired enough."

"WHO GIVES A DAMN ABOUT INSPIRATION! ALL I NEED ARE WORDS!"

"...maybe I'll wait 'til tomorrow."

"NO!!!!!!! SHIGURE!!!" Mii burst into tears.

"Um...let's ignore that." Tohru said and she slowly slid the door closed and went back into the kitchen.

"It's a wonder that poor girl hasn't quit yet." said Yuki, and walked off.

A couple minutes later, everyone heard the door slam."

"OMG a robber! HIDE EVERYONE!" shouted Yuki as he ducked for cover. (A/N: OO damn, calm down, Yuki...)

"Calm down, you damn rat, it just me! Sheesh!" shouted Kyo. "You really are a dumbass."

Yuki got up, very, very embarrassed. "What are you talking about? I so did know it was you!"

"Then why the hell did you duck like I was some murderer or something?"

"Because I can, now shut up, stupid cat."

Kyo growled and walked upstairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER...

"Dinner's ready, everyone! Now get your asses over here and eat!" Tohru yelled setting the table. (A/N: Told ya they'd be out of character.)

Shigure walked to the table. "Mmm! Looks good!"

Just then, Mii grabbed the back of his robe/dress thing he always wears and dragged him back to his room. "YOUR NOT TAKING A SINGLE BITE UNTIL YOU FINISH THAT MANUSCRIPT!!!"

"Oh, that reminds me, there's something I've been meaning to give to you." Shigure looked through his drawer and took out a huge pile of papers labeled 'To Mii.' "There you go."

"You mean it was finished all this time!?!??!!!?"

"Pretty much." Shigure walked back into the living room to go eat.

Mii started crying again. "WAHHH!!! SHIGURE!!!!!!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MEANWHILE, AT THE DINNER TABLE...

"Shigure? Can I go to Hana's house over the weekend?"

"Um...sure."

"Thanks! Actually, we were wondering if Yuki and Kyo could go too!"

"Sure I'll go. It'll be fun." said Yuki.

"Why would I wanna go to something as girly as a sleep over!?" said Kyo.

"Because I said so! Now say you'll go or I'll kick your fuckin ass, bitch!"

Everyone stared at Tohru in shock.

"Fine, I'll go! Sheesh!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE NEXT DAY IN THE SCHOOL HALLWAY...

"Yes, yes, Tohru! I'd love to go to the sleepover. Love to, Love, to, Love to!!!" Momiji said, practically bouncing off the walls.

"Eh, I guess I'll go." said Haru. "I got nothing else to do."

"Great! See you both there!" Tohru walked off and saw her two friends around the corner.

"Alright, everybody's coming!" She said.

"Awesome!" said Uo. "See ya there!"

(A/N: Yes I know, extremely short part.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, there's chapter one! Please review! Thanks for reading! Chapter two will be up shortly._


	2. Let the sleepover begin!

**The Sleepover – Furuba Style! – Chapter Two**

_**Author's Notes: **__Chapter two is here! This part is a little more exciting than the first one. I hope you like it!_

_And, for those of you who are wondering why Tohru was so out of character in the first chapter...well...let's just say she found Shigure's hidden stash of crack or something._

_And, for those of you who wanted Rin in it, I'm sorry I couldn't. There a lot going on in the story already, and...knowing Rin, she wouldn't even wanna be there in the first place._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I am not Natsuki Takaya, nor am I affiliated with her in any way. I am just an innocent fan writing a fanfic, so please don't sue me!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"TOHRU!" Momiji yelled from behind Tohru, Yuki and Kyo.

"Oh, hi, Momiji!" Tohru said.

"Great, the little brat's here. Why'd she have to invite you?" Kyo said.

"Tohru, Kyo's picking on me! Make him stop!" Momiji whined.

"Kyo, please stop." Tohru said.

"Fine."

"Oh, I also asked Kisa and Hiro to come and they said yes!" said Momiji.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Begin Flashback)

"_A Sleepover? Who does that stupid woman think we are?! Kindergarteners? And what makes her think I'd even want to see her friends in the first place? They're probably as dumb as she is." said Hiro._

"_Um, Hiro? I want to go. It might be fun!" Kisa said with her usual, quiet voice._

_Hiro of course gave into it. "Fine, we'll go."_

(End Flashback)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Great! It'll be much more fun with them there!" said Tohru.

_Great, more little brats. _Kyo thought.

"So where's Haru?" Yuki asked.

"I dunno. He was with me a couple minutes ago, then he told me he found a shortcut." Momiji thought for a minute "...there's a huge possibility he just got lost again...so where's Hana's house?"

"It's just around the corner. I'll show you!" Tohru said, and the four kept walking.

After a couple minutes, they arrived at the house. It was huge, two story white house. Yuki, Kyo and Momiji were surprised to see how normal looking it was.

"It sure is big!" said Momiji.

"Well, let's get this over with." Kyo sighed.

"Okay!" Tohru replied, completely ignoring the fact Kyo never wanted to be here in the first place.

"Sissy?" They heard the quiet voice of a little girl ask. Tohru turned around.

"Kisa!" She gave Kisa a hug.

"Sheesh..." Hiro whispered.

"Hello, Hiro!" Tohru said.

"...Looks like she's here, too." said Yuki.

"Huh? Who the hell are you talking about? ...wait, your not talking about who I think your talking about are you?!"

"**KYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Kagura yelled from behind.

"Oh, crap, you did mean her!" Kyo tried running away, but Kagura quickly caught up to him and squeezed him so hard, it was a wonder Kyo's guts didn't shoot out of his mouth. (A/N: I'm sorry. That may have been too gross of an image.) "Oh, my love!"

Kyo quickly escaped out of her arms.

"It's nice to see you, Kagura!" Tohru said.

"Hi, everyone!" She said.

"How come no one told me you were coming?!" Kyo shouted, enraged.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you! You don't want me here?"

"What do you think?!"

Kagura sobbed. "Ky-Kyo? You're so mean!"

Right when you'd think she'd burst into tears, she tried murdering Kyo instead.

"**WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME?!" **Kagura shouted, ripping Kyo's hair out of his head. Then she kicked and punched him all over the place.

"KA-GU-RA!" Kyo yelled.

"Please, don't kill anyone." Hana said from the door and scared the crap out of everyone. "Oh, hello Tohru. I see you have invited more people."

"Yes, this is Kisa, Hiro, and Kagura Sohma."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Shall we go inside?" Hana lead the way into the living room.

Uo was in the kitchen making tea. "Hey, Tohru!"

"Hi Uo!" said Tohru. "We just made tea if any of you want some."

"Sure!" Tohru said as everyone sat down.

"So, from the looks of it, you don't really like Kyo too much, do you, Kagura?" asked Hana.

"What makes you think that?" asked Uo.

"Outside, she looked like she was just about ready to kill him."

"Actually, it's just the opposite!" said Kagura.

Uo and Hana looked confused. "Then why were you-"

"Actually, she really loves Kyo!" said Tohru, "That's just her way of showing her affection!"

"That would explain the odd waves I've been receiving from you."

"Hey, guys." Hatsuharu said at the front door.

"Haru, you're late. What took you so long?" asked Momiji.

"Wait. Don't tell me. You got lost again, didn't you?" asked Yuki.

"Well...I _guess _you could call it that..."

"Yep, he got lost." said Kyo.

"Kisa? Hiro? Kagura? You three are here, too?"

Kisa nodded.

"Yup, Momiji invited us!" said Kagura.

"I see..." He walked in and smirked at Kyo (who now was literally being strangled by Kagura's love). "You may have beaten me the first time, but I have a secret weapon." He poured a couple drops of a clear liquid into Kyo's tea.

Tohru glanced at Hiro, who hasn't had a sip of his tea. He had his 'I really don't wanna be here' face on.

"Hiro? Don't you want your tea?" she asked.

"Are you crazy? I'm not drinking a drop of this 'witch's brew'."

"Come on, Hiro. Please be nice and drink it?" Kisa asked.

"Yeah, it's rude!" Momiji said.

Hiro growled. "Fine, I'll drink it." He took a small sip. "There. Happy now?"

"Dammit, Hiro! If you won't drink it, I will!" Kyo snatched the cup out of Hiro's hand and gulped all of the tea down in one gulp. Clearly, he didn't expect it to be so hot.

"DAMN IT'S HOT!" Kyo yelled.

"What did you expect? I just heated it up." Hana said.

"CRAP! I NEED WATER!" Kyo grabbed the bottle of liquid and drank it all in one gulp. Note that I said liquid, not water.

Hatsuharu started laughing his ass off.

"What the hell's so damn funny?" Kyo asked.

Hatsuharu laughed evilly. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Geez, could this sleepover be anymore boring?" Hiro complained.

"Then why'd you come?" asked Hatsuharu.

"Yeah, Hiro, don't be such a party pooper!" said Momiji. Hiro just mocked him.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps walking to the table.

"Saki...can you-" he looked up and saw everyone.

Standing there was a mysterious looking boy, about Kisa and Hiro's age, with black hair, who looked extremely like Hana.

"Who do we have here?" Megumi asked.

Hana introduced Kisa, Hiro, and Kagura to Megumi, as she pointed to them one by one. All three of them were a little freaked out by him, so was everyone else (well duh, except for Uo and Tohru.)

"A pleasure." he said.

"As long as we're all here, maybe we should decide on rooms." said Hana.

"Ooooh! Ooooh! I wanna share a room with Tohru!" Momiji shouted.

"You little pervert!" Kyo hit Momiji on the head.

Momiji burst into tears. "WAH!!!! KYO HIT ME!!!!! WAH!!!!!"

Kyo groaned. "Shut up already ya stupid rabbit!"

"Ok, putting that aside..." Kagura said.

Up thought for a second. "Okay, let's do, Tohru, Hanajima and I...Yuki and Kyo, and-"

Kyo was enraged by what Uo said. "HOLD ON JUST A DAMN SECOND! I'M NOT SHARING A ROOM WITH THAT DAMN RAT IN A MILLION YEARS!!!!!"

Hana's eyes started glowing. "**Yes...you...will..."**

Kyo had to admit to himself, he was a little freaked out, but he wasn't going to give in to it. "I'm not scared of you!"

Just then, Megumi have him a death glare. **"Cooperate...or else..."**

"Fine!" Kyo said, trying to hide his fear for Megumi.

"I guess I'll share a room with Yuki and Kyo." Hatsuharu said as he put his arm around Yuki.

"Huh?!" Yuki and Kyo said.

"Alright, who else? Yo, Kagura, mind sharing a room with us?" Uo asked.

"No problem!" Kagura said.

"Who's left are Hiro, Kisa, and Momiji. How about you three share a room with Megumi?"

"Ok, ok!!!!!" Momiji said.

"Megumi, you don't mind, do you?" asked Hana.

Megumi smiled at Kisa. "Of course not."

A couple minutes later, Kyo started shaking like he's been stuck in a -100 degree room for a week...he was also twitching every 3 milliseconds.

"Um, Kyo, are you okay?" Tohru asked.

(A/N: Let the hyper ness begin!)

"I-don't-know—feel—so—**HYPER!!!**"

Kyo started running in circles all over the place, with this high-pitched, drunk-sounding laugh, destroying everything in sight,

"Do I want to know what happened?" asked Hana.

"Yeah, really, what's gotten into you?" asked Uo.

Hatsuharu couldn't help but laugh his head off.

"Haru, what did you do?" asked Yuki.

He just kept on laughing, "I LOVE how he reacts to sugar!"

"HARU!" everyone yelled.

"Okay, okay. I may have put a little sugar water into his tea."

Yuki got pissed off, **fast.** "HARU! Why did you do that! You know how he reacts to sugar!"

"Well _sorry. _I just couldn't resist! ...Besides, it's half his fault. He's the one who chugged down the bottle in the first place!"

Everyone watched in shock as Kyo started to run up and down the stairs, still laughing like a high person. Then he ran around in circles again, but soon fainted (A/N: yes, that was a little fast paced, but whatever.)

Uo was still speechless. "Uh...ok, then?" were her only words.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ABOUT 10-15 MINUTES LATER...

"Kyo?" Kagura called. "Kyo? Wake up sweetie!"

Kyo groaned and slowly opened his eyes, alarmed to see everyone hovering over him, except Yuki, who couldn't care less.

"What the hell happened?!" He asked.

"Well," said Tohru, "You got sugar high and then fainted."

Kyo was confused. "What? I don't remember eating any sugar!"

Hatsuharu was still laughing.

"Um...yeah...Haru put some sugar in the big bottle of water you drank." said Momiji.

Kyo was trying to hold back the extreme rage. "HAAAARRRUUU!!!!!!!!"

"Yes?" he said innocently.

"Why you!" Kyo almost kneed Haru in the "you-know-what" just when Megumi stopped the fight before it even started.

"**Don't...make...another...step." **He calmly, but extremely creepily said. Kyo and Haru backed away from each other, terrified.

"Megumi, don't do anything to them..." said Hana.

"What's the most he could do to us? Some kid in black doesn't scare me." said Hiro.

"Well, Megumi might. He can put curses on people." Hana stated.

Kisa was terrified. "H-he can?" she asked.

"Yes, I can...I am very good at it, now that I have had much 'practice'."

"Practice?!" Everyone (except Tohru, Uo and Hana, duh!) asked.

"Ok, enough bragging, Mr. Goth freak. You're just boring us to death. Not to mention, you just freaked out Kisa so much she can't even speak." Hiro said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I scared you, Kisa." said Megumi.

"It's getting late, you should show Kisa and Hiro to your room." Hana ordered.

"Yes. This way, Kisa." completely ignoring Hiro (who by the way, was **right next **to Kisa) and showed the two to his room."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Whew! That took forever to type! Sorry you guys had to wait so long, but thanks for all your patience! I'm still thinking of ideas for chapter 3, so some suggestions would be awesome! Thank you so much for reading!_


	3. Spin the Bottle!

**The Sleepover – Fruits Basket style!**

_w00t! Third chapter is finally here! I need to give a big thanks to ShikigamiHell for helping me out with this one. If it wasn't for her, I'd still be pacing the floor thinking about what the hell I should write. Thanks a lot!_

_Anyways, there might be a little OOC in this one, but, who knows. Enjoy!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the gang were still downstairs, trying to think of something to do. It was silent for a long time, until Momiji had an idea.

"Ooooh! Ooooh! I know! Let's play spin the bottle!"

"Ooooh, good idea!" said Uo. "But, where are we gonna find a bottle?"

"No need to worry! I brought one with me!" Momiji took out a box labeled "Spin the bottle", as if it popped out of nowhere. "Okay, let's play! Who should go first?"

"Wait," Tohru interrupted, "maybe we should bring Kisa, Hiro and Megumi back down. I'm sure they'd want to play, too!"

"I'll go get them." Hana walked up the stairs to the left (A/N: or at least I think that's where Megumi's room is). About 5 minutes later, the four were walking down the stairs, Kisa looking excited, Megumi showing no emotion whatsoever, and Hiro was literally being dragged downstairs.

"Ok, let's get this over with." said Kyo.

"So who goes first?" asked Hatsuharu.

"Do you want to go first, Uo?" asked Tohru.

"Why not?" Uo put the bottle in the middle of the table and gave it a good spin. It must have been pretty hard, because it spun for a really long time. Finally it slowed down, and...of all people...it landed on Orangetop himself. Everybody was in shock.

"Oh, no, no friggin way! I'm not kissing Orangetop here even if the other option was death!"

"Same here! I wouldn't kiss that Yankee even If ya payed me!" Kyo said, enraged.

"Well, Arisa, you agreed to play, so you have to do it." said Hana.

"Yeah, well I never agreed to anything!" Kyo said.

"C'mon, Kyo. You're just mad 'cause you didn't get to kiss Tohru, aren't you?" said Momiji. Tohru blushed like mad.

"SHUT UP YA DAMN RABBIT! FINE, I"LL DO IT!" Kyo yelled.

_Okay, like 2 seconds and it's all over. _Was the only sentence rushing through their heads. They both closed their eyes and leaned in for the kiss. It wasn't even a kiss, it lasted for like a millisecond long. Still, when it was finished, Kyo and Uo had disgusted looks on their face.

"HOLY SHIT!" They both yelled, as they tried to wipe their mouths clean of each other's "germs".

Everybody couldn't help but laugh. Even Hana and Megumi chuckled a little.

"Shut up!" Kyo and Uo shouted, embarrassed to death.

"Kyo, now you spin!" Momiji said.

"What?! I just went!"

Megumi and Hana hovered over him. Hana's eyes started to glow and Megumi just looked flat-out creepy. **"SPIN." **They both said.

Kyo was too creeped out to do anything, but eventually, he spun. Only he spun it so fast the thing almost flew off the table.

"Sheesh, Kyo, calm down." said Hatsuharu.

Somehow, the bottle moved to the center of the table, and started to slow down. When it finally stopped, everyone was even more shocked than before.

"There...is...**NO **way I am kissing that stupid cat." Yuki said calmly yet pissed off.

"Cat?" Uo, Hana, and Megumi said.

Yuki tried to cover up the fact he just called Kyo a "cat" in front of the ones who have no friggin idea what he's talking about. "Oh, uh...um...never mind. Just forget I said it. Ok? Ok?"

They nodded.

"So...get on with it already!" said Uo.

"Ugh...**FINE!**" Kyo and Yuki both leaned into the kiss, which they hesitated to do before Uo kept yelling at them to do it already. It was just a little peck, but Kyo was even more disgusted than before.

Yuki tried wiping his lips and spitting. "I...am...**NEVER**...doing that again."

Kyo was practically doing the same time. "Not like I'd let you anyways. GROSS!"

"Now that we got that over with...Tohru, you can go next!" said Momiji.

Tohru blushed a bit. "Okay..." She spun the bottle...WHEE BOTTLE! (A/N: Sorry...just felt like saying something random...)

It spun for a while, and it landed on...none other than Momiji!

"YAY! I get to kiss Tohru!" Momiji yelled.

Kyo hit him on the head. "You little pervert!"

"Wahh! Tohru, Kyo hit me again!" Momiji whined.

"Kyo, please stop that." Tohru said.

"Fine."

Tohru gave Momiji a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Hiro, your turn!" Momiji said energetically.

Hiro sighed. "Fine." He spun the bottle, and soon enough, it landed on...Megumi.

Hiro stared at Megumi for a second. "...goodbye." Hiro tried escaping upstairs back to Megumi's room, but Hatsuharu quickly caught the back of his collar before he could take another step.

"SIT. PLAY." he demanded.

Hiro sighed and sat back down. "Fine. I'll do it." he leaned over to Megumi and kissed him on the cheek. "Happy?"

"Yes." Hatsuharu said. "Mind if I go next?"

Everyone shook their heads "no".

"Alright then." Hatsuharu gave the bottle a pretty good spin. They all stared at the bottle as it spun 'round and 'round, and it finally stopped. On the one and only Kisa!

"Aww how cute." Haru kissed Kisa on the cheek. Kisa blushed.

"Anyways...how about you go next, Kagura?" asked Momiji.

"Ok!" Kagura cheerfully spun the bottle. And you'll never guess who it landed on...drum roll...Kyo!!!!!

Kagura's eyes turned into a cute little heart shape as she stared at Kyo.

Kyo stared at Kagura in absolute fear.

"OH, MY LOVE!" Kagura literally leaped on Kyo and started kissing his cheek, and she would **not **let go. Everyone had to work together to pull her off. Kyo started wiping his cheek off with his hand.

"So...Saki, do you wanna go next?" ask Momiji.

"...not really...I think I'll pass."

"Ok...then, I wanna go next!" Momiji happily spun the bottle...and it landed on...Saki.

"Oh, great, just when I said I didn't want to participate...I guess I'll do it anyway."

Momiji kissed Hana on the cheek.

"Um...Megumi? Would you like to go?" asked Hana.

"No thank you. Let someone else go. Like...Kisa." said Megumi.

Kisa blushed. "Um...ok." Kisa shyly spun the bottle, while Megumi crossed his fingers. (A/N: Mua ha ha!) And...it landed **on**...Megumi! (A/N: Double Mua ha ha!)

Hiro looked at Megumi in pure jealousy and rage while Megumi kissed Kisa...on the LIPS! (A/N: w00t!!!!) Hiro looked even more pissed off.

"Ok, we're pretty much done with that...whaddya wanna play next?!!!!?!" Momiji thought for a minute "...I know! Lets play Truth or Dare!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Wow, that was a dumb way to end it. I just didn't want to keep you guys waiting. Chapter 4 awaits you soon! Hopefully, if I decide not to be so lazy. Please review! Thanks so much!_


	4. Ayame's apperance and Hiro's confession

**The Sleepover – Furuba Style! – Chapter 4**

_A/N: Hey everyone! Yes, chapter 4 is here! Man that was fast. Anyways, I wanna give a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it! I'm happy it's as popular as it is (even though it's not really popular at all, I'm just happy people like it). Thanks for reading this far, you guys are awesome!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Shit, I forget to put this on chapter three. Anyways, I do not own Fruits Basket. I am not Natsuki Takaya, nor am I affiliated with her in any way. I am just an innocent person writing a fanfic, so please don't sue me!_

_Anyways...on with the story! w00t!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Truth or Dare? Haven't we played enough stupid games already?" Hiro complained.

"C'mon, Hiro, you're just mad because Megumi got to kiss Kisa and you didn't!" Momiji teased.

Hiro blushed. "N-No I'm not! I'm just sick of these stupid games! I don't know why I came here in the first place."

"Did you even **hear **what I said?" Haru was so close to getting mad, "I **said **play, or there **will **be consequences."

Kisa was getting a little scared. "Um, yeah Hiro, you shouldn't make Hatsuharu so mad at you."

Of course, Hiro **had **to listen to Kisa. **"FINE."**

"Ok, I'll go first!" said Momiji, "Um...Tohru, truth or dare?"

"Oh, um...Truth, please." she said.

"Yay! I've been thinking about this one for a while. Ok, so who do you like more? Yuki or Kyo?"

All three blushed. Then Kyo hit him yet again.

"You just **had **to ask that question, now didn't you?!" Asked Kyo, enraged.

"WAHH!!! Kyo, stop hitting me!" Momiji whined.

"Stop acting like a perverted idiot and maybe I will!"

"Just answer the question, Tohru. Please?" Momiji asked.

"Well...um...It's not like I like one better than the other...I like them both the same, you know? Oh, wait, I don't like them like THAT or anything, we're just both great friends and none is any better than the other. Yuki is great in his way, and Kyo is great in his own way!" Tohru said as though she were about to Hyper Venal ate. (A/N: or however the hell you spell that.)

"Ok! Your turn, Tohru!"

"Um...Yuki, Truth or Dare?"

"Uh...Da--"

All of the sudden, they heard the front door open.

"YUKI!" a voice cried out.

"Oh...my...god..." Yuki was stunned with fear.

"AYAME..." Kyo yelled.

"Yes, it's me alright!" Ayame answered.

"How did you get here?!" Yuki yelled.

"Well, if you must know, I was on my way to pay a wonderful visit to Shigure and Hatori when I realized Yuki and friends were at Ms. Hanajima's house, so of course I had to come to see what they were up too and join in on the happy, teen-filled merry-ment!" (A/N: teen-filled?) he answered as if all this dramatic background music started to play.

"Well, go away, you're the last person we wanted to see here!" Kyo snapped.

"Now, that's just plain rude. I just wanted to check on my dearest little brother."

"Well, for once, I do agree with that stupid cat, please, go away!" Yuki yelled.

Hana and Uo looked really, really confused. "Um...who are you?" they asked.

"Oh, pardon my rudeness. I am precious Yuki's amazing brother, Ayame Sohma!"

"I see...I thought there was a great resemblance between you two." Hana said. "That man's waves are stranger than any of the other Sohmas I have met." she whispered in Uo's ear.

"Well, goodbye." Ayame randomly said and headed towards the door.

"YOUR LEAVING AFTER ALL THAT?!" Yuki and Kyo yelled.

"Well, if you insist, I'll stay a bit longer!" Ayame went back to the table and had a seat.

Everyone sighed. "Oh, great."

"Let's just be thankful he didn't invite Shigure and Hatori." Yuki said in a bit of relief.

"OH, WHAT A GREAT IDEA!" Ayame yelled and rushed to the phone. Yuki and Kyo blocked the way to the phone.

"Don't you dare do that..." Yuki said.

"...unless you want that phone to get shot down your throat." Kyo added to the sentence.

Ayame shook in fear and walked back to the table. Yuki and Kyo followed after.

"So, what do we do now?" Hiro asked.

"I think you three should go back upstairs. It's getting pretty late." Hana said and looked at a clock that appeared out of nowhere. "Oh, my, we should be going to our rooms as well."

"Good. There's something I wanna talk about with Mr. Goth Freak here, too." said Hiro, as he was walking upstairs. (A/N: we all should know who he's talking about. For you dumb asses out there, it's Megumi.)

"Um...good night, everyone." Kisa shyly said and smiled.

"Night." Hana, Uo, Tohru (ok, almost everybody...but not Kyo. Duh.), and everyone else waved at them as they walked upstairs.

"She's adorable, Tohru." said Hana.

"I know, isn't she? I love her so much!" Tohru said, trying to control her urge to run up and randomly hug her.

"Alright, we should go to our rooms." Hana commanded.

"Sounds good to me!" replied Momiji. "Okay, good night, everyone!" (A/N: Fun fact: this place was gonna have exactly 30 explanation marks, but I just figured it would be stupid..)

"Night." Everyone replied, again, except Kyo, who just sighed (or groaned. Something like that).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**11:00 PM, UPSTAIRS...**

Kisa was sound asleep in the empty bed, while Hiro and Megumi were wide awake, glaring at eachother.

"So, you said earlier you wanted to talk to me?" asked Megumi.

"That's right. I have a little favor." replied Hiro.

"A favor, you say?"

Hiro immediately said it. "Stay away from Kisa."

Megumi was shocked. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Just stay away from her."

"And may I ask 'Why'?"

"Because, I just don't want you talking to her!"

"...I still don't understand."

Hiro lost it. "What is there to not understand?! I said, stay away from her!"

"Ugh..." They heard a small voice from the bed. _Oh, shit_, they both thought. Thankfully, Kisa didn't actually wake up.

"Phew." They sighed in relief. Then looked at each other again, and the fight continued.

"Like I said, just stay away from Kisa." Hiro demanded.

"And like **I **said, why?" asked Megumi.

"Because...because..." Hiro was finally tongue-tied. "BECAUSE I LOVE HER AND I DON'T WANT YOU STEALING HER AWAY FROM ME, DAMMIT!" he burst out. He was so shocked by what he just said. _What have I done? _He thought.

Megumi was even more shocked than Hiro was. Just then, Kisa actually woke up from Hiro's screaming. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Hiro? Megumi? What are you two doing?"

They both gasped at the sound of Kisa's voice.

"Um...nothing, Kisa. We...just...couldn't sleep." Hiro stuttered. Then he turned to Megumi again. "You better not tell or I swear I-"

"You'll do what? There's nothing you could possibly do to me...**Hiro.**" Megumi put so much emphasis on his name it actually scared him a bit. "Well...it's...it's not like you could do anything to me, either!" Hiro said, trying to cover up his fear. He looked at Kisa, and it turns out she already fell asleep.

"Oh, trust me, I could do more damage to you than **anyone **can." Megumi said to himself, and evilly chuckled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_w00t! Drama, drama, drama! Chapter five will be up as soon as I come up with more ideas. Please review! Thanks for reading this far!_


End file.
